


Melodys

by Shywriter33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, F/F, F/M, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: Rachel has a secret past, one she won't share aside that she was adopted by Professor Rowan at a young age.Yet it made her delayed for her Pokemon journey at eleven, but now at 15, she's ready.Just happens to be at the time Ash starts his Sinnoh journey, not to mention Dawn!
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Nozomi | Zoey, Honoka | Holly/Takeshi | Brock, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Rachel Rowan
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1: Sinnoh's start!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Pokemon  
> Warning: Mentions of abuse (though not for awhile)
> 
> AU aspects:  
> \- Many of Ash's pokemon will evolve/have evolved  
> \- Ash, Brock, and Paul will show up later then in canon  
> \- Dawn's Piplup will evolve sometime (just later then usual)  
> \- Ash will get more Pokemon from Sinnoh, as well as bring back many of his old Pokemon (you know instead of just before the league)  
> \- Paul will be less of a jerk (but still a jerk just not a abusive jerk)  
> \- Rachel is both a gym challenger and coordinator, so she'll be a competitor against Ash's and Dawn's rivals too!  
> \- Pokemon can learn up to ten moves.  
> \------------------------------  
> Key:  
> Bold text = Pokedex entries  
> Italic text = Pokemon move / Flashbacks  
> 'Italic text' = Thoughts

Rachel knew it was time to leave the lab she's called home for years.

As she makes her way outside the ranch, the voices of many Pokemon filled her ears.

So familiar, and yet so heartwarming as all the ranch Pokemon knew she'd be leaving on her journey today.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be visiting a couple weeks before the grand festival starts."

She knew she wanted to be both a gym trainer and coordinator. She's watched enough of Rowan's old battle videos(which she was sworn not to tell anyone about), and gone to Twinleaf Town a couple miles from Sandgem Town for the annual coordinator classes.

She was then nudged by a familiar, black and red colored dog, "Hey Hades, ready to go?"

Her battle driven friend nodded, barked before heading inside the lab to do a quick re-check of his trainer's belongings, knowing she would of forgotten one or two things.

Rachel sighs, tucking her medium length, wavy brown hair back in a hairband before rushing after her partner.

"I swear I didn't forget anything! Honest this time!"

* * *

"No need to worry, no need to worry." Dawn's mind repeating her usual phrase as she rushed on her bike to Professor Rowan's lab.

She was going to get her starter Pokemon, and finally go on her journey to become top coordinator like her mom.

Which to choose from? She loved them all, and any would be good in a contest(she's already dreamed of such scenarios with each), but she only could choose one.

She figured she'll decide when meeting the trio, as their personalities will probably be the main factor in whom she chooses...won't want to choose a reckless one!(She'd never hear the end of it from her mom if she got into trouble.)

She later made it to the entrance of the lab, only to see a girl out in the ranch surrounding the lab.

She was very pale, but her skin seemed to glow in Dawn's eyes from the sunlight. Her brown, wavy hair seemed to cascade like a waterfall(she wondered if she could get the girl's hair tips on getting such a look).

She was wearing a simple light blue t-shirt, with a green Turtwig themed hoodie wrapped around her curved waist.

"Hello there!"

Dawn called out as she parked her bike by the lab's door, "I'm here to get my starter please!"

The girl rushed over, and Dawn could see a small, dark blue hairband on her wrist, alongside a..."You have a Pokegear?!"

The ranch girl nods sheepishly, her emerald green eyes shining as she pet the small black and red dog Dawn just seemed to notice.

"Papa gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday a week ago, says it be good for my journey and all."

Dawn nods and smiles softly, "That's great! So are you traveling in some region like Hoenn next?"

The girl looks at her perplexed, but shakes her head, "Oh no...you see...."

"Ah Dawn! Glad to see you've arrived!"

Dawn jumped, looking behind her to see the Sinnoh professor himself, yet the ranch girl just seem to shake her head and look at the professor with disappointment.

"Papa, you said you won't jump scare any new trainers anymore!"

Dawn's iris's go wide and looks back and forth between the two, "Wait, he's your dad?! B-But he's like...."

Professor Rowan looks down at the new trainer with a glare, "Yes Ms. Berlitz?"

Dawn sweat dropped at the glare, and casually waves her hands in front of her, "Oh nothing! Just, happy to get my starter today!"

The professor then leans back from the girl and looks back to the poised, but stern look, "Wonderful! Let's go inside shall we then? Rachel, if you could go get the starter's pokeballs please."

Rachel nods, "Of course!" 

With that, she shyly waves to Dawn, before rushing in the lab side door, with the jackal at her side.

Dawn waves back, then turns to the professor as he leads her inside the lab itself, "Professor, who's that Pokemon that was with Rachel?"

Rowan chuckles and pats the girl on her right shoulder, causing her to jump, "I believe you'll know once I give you a Pokedex."

Inside the lab seemed like a clear glass ballroom, but not as big.

It was clean, with marble colored flooring, glowing in the forest green shade of the walls.

She could see lab assistants at times as she was lead to the back where she assumed the starters were to be, alongside some odd looking machines and bookshelves in small corners.

The back room didn't look any different, just smaller, and with the only furniture being a medium sized desk next to what Dawn assumed was a Pokemon center like healing machine.

"My studies are more of an outdoors experience, and such I only come inside for research if the weather is too dangerous or extreme."

Dawn nods, made sense, "So are we going outside to meet the starters?"

Rowan nods, "Yes, but before that, let me get you your Pokedex, alongside extra Pokeballs."

He then heads to the desk, pulling out from one of the drawers a pink and white schemed Pokedex(already seeing such a model on magazines), alongside five small shaped Pokeballs.

"Now on your journey, I expect you to gather as much data on that Pokedex of any Pokemon you come across."

Dawn nods, already getting said importance from her mother, "Of course sir!"

As they made their way outside the back door of the small room, Dawn could suddenly hear commission as many Pokemon's shouts echoed the area.

"What's going on?!"

They two run as they see the scene before them.

A giant Meowth shaped balloon hung over the ranch, using some mechanical arms to grab onto Pokemon left and right, and putting them in a cage under the base of the balloon.

Rachel is under the balloon cage, battling on the ground with the jackal, against a fly trap looking Pokemon, and another Pokemon of that of a black colored snake.

"Dawn the starters!" The blue haired trainer looked to the the left of her to see a briefcase with three enlarged pokeballs, "Let them out to fight!"

Dawn nods, just glad the professor didn't shout for her to choose already for her own journey, and quickly lets them all out.

"Chim!"

"Turtwig!"

"Piplup!"

Dawn quickly scans all the Pokemon around best she could, which only seemed to be Rachel's dog, the starters, and the as she could see in the balloon, the purple haired boy and the maroon haired girl's Pokemon.

* * *

**Houndour, the dark Pokemon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey. (Pkmn Diamond/Pearl)**

**Gender: Male**

* * *

**Carnivine, the bug catcher Pokemon. Hanging from branches using its tentacles, it looks like a plant. It awaits prey, mouth wide open. (Pkmn Diamond/Pearl)**

**Gender: Male**

* * *

**Seviper, the fang snake Pokemon. It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs. (Fire Red/Leaf Green)**

**Gender: Male**

* * *

**Chimchar, the chimp Pokemon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps. (Pkmn Diamond)**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty. (Pkmn Pearl)**

**Gender: Male**

* * *

**Piplup, the penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold. (Pkmn Diamond)**

**Gender: Male**

* * *

"Alright Hades, use Ember and spread them out!"

The jackal Pokemon unleashes from his mouth a wave of small, dart like shaped fireballs at the two enemy Pokemon.

Carnivine gets hit hard, but Seviper dodges with ease.

The magenta haired woman smiles, "Nice try twerpette, but this is our game now!"

The purple head man nods pointing at Rachel, "So listen to us, loud and clear!"

Suddenly the Meowth handling the machine claws pips in, "And in your ear!"

Dawn's eyes go wide, _'What the heck?! A talking Meowth? And what are they? A circus thief act?'_

"With rose as any name just as sweet." The man goes on.

"When works all done, our life will be complete." The woman replies.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Blast off in the speed of light!"

"Sureender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Well that was over dramatic." Rachel scorns with a slouch, her partner, despite poisoned, matching her expression.

"Why the nerve!" Jessie explains, "We are a elite crime league! Not a theater act!"

"...Uh hey! I'll help you out!" Dawn shouts as the Team Rocket's bicker at Rachel.

She then turns to the starters, smiling slightly despite the anxiety and nerves getting to her, "Okay, so which of you would like to battle with me?"

Piplup shakes his head with a huff, making Dawn glare at the water type, while Chimchar and Turtwig just shrugged(at least she thought that was what Turtwig was trying to do).

"Not helping you guys."

A explosion interrupts them, as they see the Houndour pushed to the ground with a whack of Seviper's _Poison tail_.

"Agh! We got to do something!"

Professor Rowan sighs and nods, turning to Dawn from helping the lab assistants and Pokemon inside the lab, "All of you! Use _Bubble beam, Ember,_ and _Razor leaf_ now!"

That got the three in action, displaying a trio shot of their elements towards the two trespassers Pokemon.

Dawn in the meantime, rushed over to Rachel, who's shaking slightly as she urges the fire type to eat the pecha berry in her hands, seeing the purple haze on the dog's face.

"Hades please!"

The dog gazes at both girls, which Dawn swore felt like he looked deep into her very soul, before nudging Rachel on her knee, then accepting the berry.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Both girls stand up, Rachel now more determined, as Hades gets up as well ready and still driven.

"Piplup!"

Rachel chuckles slightly as she sees the water type try and one up the hound, "Looks like Piplup wants in on the action too."

Dawn sighs, "Here's hoping he listens....Piplup use _Bubble beam_ on the balloon!"

"Hades use ember on the cage!"

"Pip-lupppp!"

"Hound-our!"

A streak of light blue bubbles shoot out to the balloon's heading, while a blast of fireballs hits the cage's metal bars.

The bars melt, leading the Pokemon to jump out back onto the ranch, and the balloon to pop, casting said crooks in a ride of air speed before shooting to the distance.

"Well not the best start in Sinnoh for sure." James says as the familiar scene occurs.

"And to think, not by the twerp we get blasted off again, but by some new girls!" Jessie growls.

"Well, something tells me this won't be the last of them." Meowth says with a shrug.

"...So until then we're blasting off again!" All three shout.

"Wobbuffet!'

"Mime mime!"

* * *

"Well that wasn't how I expected a evil organization was like at all." Rachel says as she and Dawn sit at the front steps of the lab.

Dawn nods, "I've heard Team Rocket was some power house, though guess that doesn't count for all."

Rachel nods, looking over to the grass area near the lab where Hades and Piplup were sparring(or in Hades case, just putting a paw out to stop Piplup in his tracks), "So your going with the proud starter?"

Dawn nods and giggles, "Yeah I know, believe me I didn't expect the guy to want to come with me, but we'll get better. No need to worry!"

Rachel nods and smiles at the trainer, "Well this is my first journey too, but Hades and I are ready as we'll ever be!"

Dawn frowns confused, "Wait first journey? But didn't you take one when your eleven? And what's with the name Hades?"

Rachel sighs softly, looking down at the ground with a glazed expression on her face, "My past delayed me from becoming a trainer till now."

Dawn wanted to know more, curious, but she held herself back as she continued.

"Hades though," Rachel looked at Dawn now with a slight smile, "that's the nickname I gave the Houndour you've seen me with, it's kind of my way of remembering names if I give someone a nickname."

Dawn nods, "Good idea, speaking of, why not travel with us then? Two's better then one."

Rachel eyes go wide, her mouth agape, but before Dawn could retake her statement, she smiles, "Really? I'd love to! What about you bud?"

Rachel and Dawn turn to Hades, whom just yawns and lays his head on his trainer's knees.

Dawn laughs, "Guess that's a 'yes' from the battle master!"

Rachel nods giggling as well, "Don't say that, he just might make you call him such a name if you do!"

Piplup pouts at the mutt, as there was no way he was going to be outbattled by the fire type.

Hades just lets out a puff of smoke in the penguin's face, making the water type heat up more.

"Someone say battle master?"

Both girls and their Pokemon turns to see a boy walk on over to them, a Pikachu on his right shoulder.


	2. Episode 2: A First Catch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Rachel and Dawn meet Ash  
> \- Rachel and Dawn sign up for their first contest, and Rachel and Ash sign up for the Sinnoh league.  
> \- Dawn, and Ash catch their first Pokemon(more Ash with first Pokemon native Sinnoh Pokemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Bold text = Pokedex entries  
> Italic text = Pokemon move / flashbacks  
> 'Italic text' = Thoughts  
> \-------------  
> Pairing names:  
> Ash x Rachel = Overcomeshipping (named it and all...is it good?)  
> Dawn x Zoey = Appealshipping  
> Brock x Holly = Teencareshipping  
> Paul x TBD (ideas?)  
> \------------  
> Fun fact: Rachel is a huge fan of Agatha(Elite four of Sinnoh).  
> [ Thought I'd try this for this fic, each episode with a secret, small fact about my OC. ]  
> \------------  
> Happy reading!

Ash was surprised when he realized Team Rocket wasn't going after Pikachu.

Heck, one of the reasons the boy now increased his pokemon storage from six to ten, let alone rotate his old Pokemon at times, was to stop being outgunned by the trio.

Still, the raven teen won't let his guard up yet, as the day was still young.

While Professor Oak updated his pokedex for Sinnoh, he still recommended Ash visit Professor Rowan.

Whether this was another GS ball situation, he didn't know, but at least he could check out some new Pokemon the professor ought to have from all over Sinnoh and more.

Yet when he approached the front of the lab, his eyes only seemed to gaze upon the brown haired girl.

His heart rate speed up, his blood pumped like he was in a Pokemon battle, and was it suddenly so hot all the sudden?

He quickly shook his head, trying to act normally despite the odd emotion phase he went through, "Someone say battle master?"

* * *

Dawn nearly rolled her eyes at the young teen with the Pikachu.

He had it hard for Rachel, yet she assumed he wasn't the smartest on romance, as his Pokemon seem to react as she felt, rolling his eyes.

Even while Ash talked to Rachel as she introduced Hades to him, she could tell his actions were strange, and she only meet the guy!

"So Ash, tell me, what brings you to Professor Rowan's lab? Here for a starter?"

Ash stop petting Hades and turned to the blue haired teen shaking his head, "Nah, Professor Oak recommended I'd come, probably for some pokedex entries filling of Sinnoh pokemon."

Dawn's suspicions seem to disappear as her eyes lit up, "You know the poetry man?!"

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure what to think with Ash.

He defintly was good looking, the navy blue vest bringing out his eyes...

Luckily Hades seem to get the picture, and brought himself forward towards the new trainer and his Pokemon.

Piplup was seemly suspicious of the two, but Rachel assumed he probably was sizing them up.

"By the way Ash, are you perhaps a gym challenger? Or are you a coordinator?"

Ash turns to her and smiles, glancing at Pikachu introducing himself to the fire and water type Pokemon, "I'm a gym challenger. I'm making my way to get to the Sinnoh league. Then a Pokemon master!"

Rachel nods, somehow getting the fired up spirit Ash had when he spoke of such, "Well perhaps you'd like to join Dawn and I on our journey? I'm a gym challenger as well, but also a coordinator too."

"You can be both?!" Both Dawn and Ash say as they look at her in shock.

Rachel's face heats up, Hades going to her side in a protective stance, "Y-yeah you can, as the grand festival and the league are at different times, making it easier for those that do both to compete in the highest stage of their career without problems of scheduling."

Dawn nods smiling once more, "That's true! The grand festival is around two weeks before the league starts!"

Ash shakes his head but laughs, "Well that's a ton, even so I'd defintly be late for at least one if I did both...or forgotten the date."

Pikachu leaps back on his shoulder and smiles, patting his trainer's head.

Rachel sighs in relief, "Well luckily my papa will probably call to remind me, as remembering things can be tough for me as well sometimes. It's why I nickname Pokemon, in case I forget or I'm battling an opponent with said Pokemon species."

"Well guess while we travel, we can remember for each other!" Ash proudly explains, leading to both being a bit red in the face afterwards.

Dawn shakes her head and smiles smugly, "This will be some journey alright..."

With that, the three go off along the dirt road, not noticing the elderly professor gazing among them with a slight smile.

* * *

"So you came here all the way from Kanto?"

Ash nods, walking in between the girls, with Dawn on his right, and Rachel on his left, "Yep! Been on a Pokemon journey since I was ten! It's been five years...crazy how time flies, right buddy?"

Pikachu nods and smiles back, before going back to conversation with Hades, whom preferred out of his pokeball to be by his trainer's side as well.

"Wow, so is this your first time in Sinnoh?" Dawn asks.

He nods again, "It is, but I've been through Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, and Hoenn before coming here."

Rachel's eyes go wide, "You must have a ton of Pokemon then with you right?"

Ash shrugs a bit, "Well yes, but to be honest, I only brought five Pokemon of my many back at Oak's ranch for the time being."

Dawn frowns, "So in total Pokemon, you have around..."

Ash tries to count on his fingers and looks at the sky in thought, "Lets see, there's Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Wartotle, Charizard, thirty Tauros..."

Both girls were in shock and awe as he seemed to go on and on until....

"And finally Sceptile. So that makes....50 Pokemon total, as three of them came back after training/migrating."

"Wow, yet you only brought five? Why not a full team?"

Ash shrugs, "Well aside from my total from six to ten happened, I decided to bring half of a full team so I have room for new Pokemon from here."

Rachel nods, "Seems reasonable, though how you caught thirty Tauros I cannot figure out."

Ash laughs, "Oh just wait till I tell you the story! So I was at the Safari zone when....."

"Starly!"

"Woooh!"

Ash ducks when a bird Pokemon swoops over his head, "What's that Pokemon?"

Rachel looks upon the attacker as Ash brings up his pokedex (which the three learn can transfer data of Pokemon to each others, helping in case one misses the chance to see up front a Pokemon), "A Starly, the regional bird of Sinnoh."

* * *

**Starly, the starling Pokemon. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident. (Pkmn Diamond)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Reckless**

* * *

Ash flips his hat backwards and smirks as he pulls a pokeball from his belt with nine other pokeballs, "Alright, looks like a new teammate! Go Noctowl!"

In a flash, with sparks for show, the teen's shiny Noctowl appears and is in flight, "Go after that bird, he's named Starly!"

Ash then runs ahead, leading the two girls to rush after him, as both were distracted by said shiny Pokemon.

Ash could seen his bird in close distance of the region bird, a speed thanks to the early training he did with the rest of his Pokemon over the summer.

"Use _co_ _nfusion_ to bring him to the ground, and then go in for a _peck_ attack!"

The Starly flies ahead, or tries, but a pink barrier around him stops him in his tracks before pushing him to the ground.

The region bird then looks back to see the trainer's bird come in with a smooth dive, her beak glowing white.

"Starlly!" With a quick move of his wing, the bird used _wing attack_ to slap the bird into a nearby tree.

"Wow that's powerful!" Ash exclaims with a smile as Noctowl flies up still raring to go, "Alright then, go forth with a _Sky attack_!"

Now Noctowl's body shone with a white barrier, almost like flames in shape, striking down the bird before he could even counter.

"Now finish up with _steel wing_!"

Noctowl's wings glowed a silver white glow, knocking the bird on his feet with much struggle.

"Determined, not bad, now go pokeball!"

With a flick of the wrist, Ash throws an empty pokeball from his belt to the bird.

The bird is sucked in by a red light, and while struggling with the same red glow on the center button of the pokeball showing....the device stops and clicks in complete capture.

Ash smiles before going over to pick up the pokeball and turns to Noctowl, "Thanks girl, you did great! Swellow and Pidgeot must of trained you hard to master _steel wing_."

The owl just turns her head to the side 180, but shrugs before pecking her pokeball on his belt and being sucked back in.

"Nice job Ash!" Dawn speaks before going up to him with a glare, "But next time don't run out on us like that! We're not Dodrio!"

Ash chuckles slightly as he rubs the back of his head, "Hehehe whoops, sorry you two."

Piplup equals in his trainer's glare, but doesn't speak despite his pride hurt from not being able to run faster then the fire hound, whom seem to not even look like he took a sweat.

His trainer wasn't too off exhausted like Dawn, but she wasn't exactly that best runner around, "Perhaps a warning of a catchable Pokemon you'd like to get would be nice next time?"

Ash sighs and nods, Pikachu nodding as well due to his trainer's impatience, "Yeah, will do."

With that the trio continue on their way to the city, this time with Starly whom gotten Noctowl out of her pokeball to fly beside as they went on their way.

Ash points his pokedex to Starly and then looks on the device's screen, "Lets see....knows the moves _wing attack, gust, tackle, and double team_."

"Got some potential, as usually Starly don't learn _gust_ till they evolve. He must be pretty special." Rachel explains as Starly tries to out do Noctowl on a trick contest, but no avail.

Dawn meanwhile scans Noctowl with her pokedex, interested in the shining beauty.

* * *

**Noctowl, the owl Pokemon. Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected. (Pkmn Crystal)**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Insomnia**

**Moves: Sky attack, confusion, hypnosis, peck, and steel wing**

**Note: Shiny Pokemon**

* * *

"Okay my turn at catching a new Pokemon!" Dawn enterically says, Piplup by her side with equal excitement (more so to one up someone, since Pikachu and Houndour were a no show at this point...not that he'd admit it).

"Go for it!" Ash exclaims.

Rachel nods, "We'll be here to help if the battle gets too brutal."

Dawn nods and smiles at the two while she looked around, "No need to worry! Piplup and I got this!"

Ash sighs, "Why do I feel like that's when I worry the most?"

Rachel nods and sighs as well, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Pikachu and Hades sigh as well, before exclaiming for the two birds above to watch for any danger while Dawn is on the hunt.

The two birds tweet before circling above the pair of trainers, looking at Dawn and Piplup at a glance every now and then.

"Okay new Pokemon, where are you?" Dawn mutters to herself as she looks through some nearby bushes, Piplup doing the same.

"Piplup!"

The three turn to see Piplup jump back from the bush he was looking in, only to face to face with another Pokemon.

The three quickly scan said Pokemon.

* * *

**Buneary, the rabbit Pokemon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. (Pkmn Pearl)**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Limber**

* * *

"What a cutie!" Dawn exclaims as she points to the rabbit, "Alright Piplup go on and use _peck_!"

"Piplup!"

The peguin charges at the bunny, his beak glowing white.

Meanwhile, Rachel could see the Buneary was more looking at Pikachu then at Piplup. Yet despite that, managed to dodge and hit Piplup with a hard _dizzy punch_.

_'Buneary keeps blushing whenever she sees Pikachu...could it be?...'_

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when Piplup managed to get a _bubble beam_ hit on Buneary sending her back a bit.

"Alright now use _peck_ and finish this off!"

Piplup charges once more with a white glowing beak, and despite Buneary throwing in an _ice beam_ , manages to get a direct hit.

Dawn then quickly throws a pokeball at the rabbit on the ground, "Go pokeball!"

The pokeball sucks the Pokemon and wobbles for a bit, but then clicks as a complete capture.

"We did it! I caught my first Pokemon! Oh thank you Piplup!"

Dawn tries to go for a hug from Piplup, but he just shakes his head, puffing out his chest at Pikachu and Hades whom only give him a deadpan look.

"Oh well, just you two wait! With a Buneary on the team, we'll grow close and later Piplup and I will do the same!"

Rachel and Ash nods, before following the teen as they go on their way once more.

"So what nickname should I call Buneary Rachel?"

The shy teen's eyes go wide as she looks at Dawn, "Your nicknaming your Pokemon too?"

Dawn nods, "Sort of, more it'll help if like you said, we battle a trainer with the same Pokemon."

Ash nods as well, "I might just do the same, what do you think buddy? Want a nickname in such a case?"

Pikachu shrugs, but quickly then jumps onto Rachel's right shoulder in surprise.

"Well guess that's a sure?" Rachel nervously says, which Pikachu responds with a nuzzle on her cheek.

Hades growls at the mouse, but Rachel just sighs before petting the jealous dog.

* * *

"May we please enter for the contest and gym leagues?"

"Of course! Just hand me your pokedexs and I'll register you all in the respective league you would like, and you said Rachel you want both leagues?"

"Yes Nurse Joy!"

Once the three registered for their leagues, Rachel for both, the three give their Pokemon to Nurse Joy before sitting at the mini café for some lunch.

"So Rachel, what gave you the urge to do both contest and gym battles?"

The teen turns to Ash and smiles softly, "Well I believe it's the mix that can make my Pokemon stronger. With contest you also do battle, so it's like fighting a gym but on a public stage so to speak, which might help my anxiety."

Ash nods, "Well I can agree with that, as a friend of mine from Hoenn does contest too. I even entered a contest one time, remember buddy?"

Nurse Joy had handed their Pokemon early, since the only ones that needed to heal were Piplup and Noctowl.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu nods before going back to his food.

"Wow, what was it like?" Dawn asks.

Ash cross his arms in thought, "Well it defintly is different from a gym battle, as least mentally. To need to show off your Pokemon, at the same time of being attacked in battle, can mess you up if you aren't careful."

Both girls nods urging him to continue, "I actually didn't do so bad, managed to tie with May at the finals. So I got my Sceptile to cut the ribbon in half, giving us a token of said battle." He then pulls said ribbon half out of his bag of mementos in his backpack.

"Wow, that's one huge ribbon." Dawn exclaims.

Rachel nods, "I've only seen Sinnoh ribbons, and their much smaller then that."

Dawn then claps her hands and smiles, "Wait! Weren't you the small girl years back who got my mom's Umbreon to perform for the class?"

Rachel gasps and turns to Dawn, "Wait, Joanna is your mom?!"

Dawn nods excitedly, "Yeah! It's why I'm trying to become top coordinator, to be like her!"

Ash meanwhile just looks between the two, "So you two known each other?"

Rachel turns back to Ash and shakes her head, "Nope, I was probably in a different class then she was, but the story of me using Umbreon in a performance battle did make it's way to other classes."

Dawn giggles and nods, "My mom was shocked by such a move, especially since no one but her could ever get Umbreon to do any attacks."

Rachel shrugs, "I thought Umbreon was bored and asked if he'd like to do performances with me. I didn't expect him to actually do it!"

The three laugh as they then continued through the day and dinner, discussing of their childhoods.

Though both Ash and Dawn could somehow sense Rachel wasn't telling everything, as she only talked of her childhood from the age of seven onward, yet did speak of her being adopted at six by the professor, just not why or how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Quick note - Yes some moves will be deleted for more powerful versions of their attacks in time. Ex. Bite to Crunch)]  
> \------------------  
> Rachel's team(so far):
> 
> Houndour - Male - Hades - Flash Fire - Ember, Howl, and Bite  
> \-----------------  
> Dawn's team(so far):
> 
> Piplup - Male - Torret - Bubblebeam, Peck, and Bide  
> Buneary - Female - Limber - Dizzy Punch, Ice beam, Bounce, and Quick attack  
> \------------------  
> Ash's team(on hold):
> 
> Pikachu - Male - Static - Iron tail, Quick attack, Thunderbolt, and Volt tackle  
> Noctowl (shiny) - Female - Insomnia - Confusion, Sky attack, Peck, and Steel wing  
> Wartotle - Male - Torrent - Rapid spin, Iron defense, Aqua tail, and Water gun  
> Starly - Male - Reckless - Gust, Quick attack, and Double team  
> \----------------------  
> A/N: So what do you think so far? Should Ash and Dawn nickname their Pokemon too? Thanks for reading, stay safe everyone!


	3. Episode 3: A clutch of a win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Rachel catches her first Pokemon  
> \- Ash catches another Pokemon  
> \- Dawn starts to notice something between the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Bold text = Pokedex entries  
> Italic text = Pokemon move / flashbacks  
> 'Italic text' = Thoughts  
> \-----------  
> Fun fact on Rachel: Rachel found Hades is a huge sucker for honey. So when she helped the professor one time to observe some bug types in the area they found out....as they had to get more honey since he kept licking it off the trees they slabbed it on!  
> \-----------------  
> Happy reading!  
> Ps: Yes some events are mixed up and some are briefly mentioned, but it'll be fine right? No need to worry after all!

Making it to the city was the easy part, but the contest was much more easier said then done.

After Rachel and Dawn signed up for the contest league(Rachel also with the Pokemon league) the next day, Ash decided to join in and signed up for the Pokemon league as well.

Ash chuckles and lets out his trusty Aipom whom climbed up on his head where his hat was at once.

"My Aipom here loves contest. Perhaps one of you can use her in a contest."

Rachel nods and softly pets the purple monkey under her left ear, "Sounds like fun! Might help later on for training our Pokemon as well."

"When you'd get Aipom?" Dawn asks as they head outside the center to walk around and see the sites.

"I transferred Wartotle to Professor Oak after breakfast. Probably going to tell the others of new additions with Starly, before joining them in training."

"Training?"

Ash nods, "Yep, can't have anyone slacking, so we all came up with training strategies for each and everyone whenever they are brought to the ranch."

Pikachu nods, resting on Rachel's shoulder since Aipom was on Ash's head.

"Even you Pikachu?" Rachel says as she looks at the mouse, being told at breakfast with Dawn of why Pikachu doesn't like staying in his pokeball.

Ash nods and smiles at the mouse, "Pikachu has been really determined to break his pokeball phobia, knowing by now it isn't permanent."

Dawn smiles brightly at Pikachu, "Good for you Pikachu!"

Piplup, whom was walking side to side with Hades(trying to one up in more likely), gives his praise as well.

Pikachu blushes and rubs the back of his head in such praise.

* * *

After a nice walk though, they manage to get attacked by two Pokemon from a nearby forest in the outskirts of the city.

They all barley had enough time to scan said Pokemon, before dodging a mix of _razor leaf_ and a surprisingly more then average fast _quick attack_.

"What in the-?" Ash quickly pulled Rachel away from a shoot of _razor_ _leaf_ before she could hit.

Rachel felt something warm up inside her then, but she couldn't go further on said feeling, as she had to dodge another attack.

"Okay that's it! Piplup use _Bubble beam_ "

"Pipluppp!" Piplup shoots a fast _Bubble beam_ , which while didn't seem to do anything to slow the pair down, managed at least an opening for Pikachu and Hades to get up front and face the pair in their tracks.

* * *

**Electrike, the lightning Pokemon.** **It stores static electricity in its fur for discharging. It gives off sparks if a storm approaches. (Pkmn Firered/Leafgreen)**

**Gender - Male**

**Ability - Lightning Rod**

\-------------

**Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon.**

**Gender - Male**

**Ability - Overgrow**

* * *

"A starter in the wild? What a rare sight!" Dawn exclaims.

Ash smirks as he looked into said grass type's eyes, "And a fired up one too. Alright Pikachu your up!"

Rachel looks at the obvious shiny Electrike and smiles and nods at Hades, "Let's catch ourselves a teammate as well."

Hades looks at his trainer and nods, before growling at the electric type whom looked at the same demeanor.

"Alright Pikachu use _iron tail_!"

"Pi-cha!" Pikachu charges at the grass type, his tail shining a metallic color.

Turtwig dodges, at a quick speed that no one expected for sure, "Wow, even more the reason to catch the little guy!"

"Alright Hades, why don't we start with _ember_!"

Hades barks, shooting out a array of fireballs towards the electric type whom counters back with a streak of electricity, shocking the hound.

"Wow you know _thunder_? Impressive." Rachel says, "But we're not done yet! Use bite quickly!"

Hades goes at an astounding speed, being able to sink his teeth into the Pokemon, whom yelled in pain.

Ash smiles at the pair with excitement, "Good work you two!" he then turns back to his own battle, "We'll do the same with _quick attack_!"

Turtwig had a hard time dodging now, as Pikachu seemed to almost match his speed but in a streak of white following behind.

Didn't last though, as the electric mouse made his mark with a slam, the turtle crashing into the tree across from him.

"Twig!"

"Trike!"

Ash and Pikachu turned to see the Electrike crash into Turtwig.

Ash then looks at Rachel, whom smiles and nods, both grabbing an empty pokeball, "Let's go!"

Both Pokemon are sucked into one of the pokeballs, both click in complete capture at no struggle.

"We did it!" Rachel smiles hugging her starter, "Awesome job Hades!"

Hades just looks away, but everyone could see the small smile on his face.

Ash goes and picks up both pokeballs, handing the latter away from him to Rachel who nods in thanks.

"Well don't you two look like a pair?"

Both turn to Dawn whom alongside Piplup, smile smugly.

Ash's face heats up, and then quickly gets Pikachu on his shoulder with a smile, "Then race said pair! Last one to the Pokemon center is a rotten egg!"

Rachel's face heated up as well, but she shakes her head of said thought and rushes after the teen with Hades at her heels, "See you Dawn!"

Dawn meanwhile shakes her head with a smile, "Adventure will be something with those two, eh Piplup?"

Dawn looks to where her starter was, only to look back in the direction the two trainers went, and gasps as she sees Piplup running after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Reason I shorten Turtwig's entry is because it was already shown previously but on a different Turtwig.  
> \------------------  
> Rachel's team(so far):
> 
> Houndour - Male - Hades - Flash Fire - Ember, Howl, and Bite  
> Electrike (shiny) - Male - Orion - Lightning Rod - Tackle, Quick attack, Howl, and Thunder  
> \-----------------  
> Dawn's team(so far):
> 
> Piplup - Male - Torret - Bubblebeam, Peck, and Bide  
> Buneary - Female - Limber - Dizzy Punch, Ice beam, Bounce, and Quick attack  
> \------------------  
> Ash's team(on hold):
> 
> Pikachu - Male - Static - Iron tail, Quick attack, Thunderbolt, and Volt tackle  
> Noctowl (shiny) - Female - Insomnia - Confusion, Sky attack, Peck, and Steel wing  
> Starly - Male - Reckless - Gust, Quick attack, and Double team  
> Turtwig - Male - Overgrow - Tackle, Razor leaf, Bite, and Synthesis  
> Aipom - Female - Pick up - Swift, Focus punch, Double team, and Agility
> 
> \----------------------  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For Ash's old Pokemon, I'm leaving space for at least one or more new attacks to learn. Also yes some have different moves then in canon...let's say from training anyway.  
> \---------------  
> Key for Character's pokemon teams:  
> Pkmn - Gender - Nickname (possible but not necessary) - Ability - Moves  
> \------------------  
> Rachel's team(so far):
> 
> Houndour - Male - Hades - Flash Fire - Ember, Howl, and Bite  
> \-----------------  
> Dawn's team(so far):
> 
> Piplup - Male - Torret - Bubblebeam, Peck, and Bide  
> \------------------


End file.
